


Spring Cleaning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #282: Spring Cleaning.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #282: Spring Cleaning.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Spring Cleaning

~

Hermione surveyed Harry’s flat in disgust. “You must do some spring cleaning! How do you find anything?” 

Harry shrugged. “I know where everything is.” 

“Unlikely.” Reaching into the sofa cushions, she pulled something out. “Take this Crup toy. Is this really its proper place?” 

Harry’s face went red. “Um—”

Just then, Draco walked in. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “You found the anal beads.” Reaching out, he took them from her suddenly nerveless fingers. “Thanks, Granger.” He winked at Harry. “Guess we know what we’ll be doing tonight.” 

“I’m never helping you clean again,” Hermione muttered. 

Harry shrugged. “It wasn’t my idea.” 

~


End file.
